Listening is Key
by Here Comes The Moon's Violin
Summary: For TwilightRose2's August contest. The gAang goes shopping, but they are locked in the mall, and some sinister being is hunting them, one by one. . .REVIEW PLEASE! Horror, suspense, mystery. . .oh my! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

-Katara Kuruk-

"I'm not going." She sat down on the couch and put a pillow over her head. We're at the Bei Fong's mansion, watching t.v. on their 72" HD plasma screen. Nothing good is on.

"Ugh, c'mon, Toph. It'll be fun."

Rolling onto her stomach, she mutters, "Yeah, for you guys. You know how much I despise shopping."

I sit down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Aww, come on. Everyone is going", I say as I turn to the loccal news station. I only half listen to the news, thinking about a way to get Toph to the mall. But, I do hear about some crazed serial killer in Memphis, Tennessee broke out of prison. The killer makes most of his murders at big shopping areas and amusement parks. They say he is heading to another city, but authorities can't get on his trail. It is certain he's heading to another major city, but I stop listening after that. Memphis is hardly even close to Vancouver, so I forget about it.

Putting on a fake smile, she exclaims, "You mean Barack Obama's going, too? Oh, joy!" She shrugs my arm off and rolls onto her back, her milky green eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. I sigh, feeling defeated. This is the absolutely hardst part about being Toph Bei Fong's best friend. She's super stobborn. Especially about shopping. Why she hates it so much, I don't know. She's hated it since we were kids. I asked her once, but she said was something about 'being a china doll' and 'stuffed into frilly dresses'. I had let it drop after that, but it still bugs me. All of a sudden, Toph breaks the silence. "Are we going shopping or hanging out? I need to know."

Afraid she'll shoot down my answer as soon as I say it, I ease into it. "Well, we're just gonna hang out, really. But, if-"

"No." She raises up a fist and gives me a thumbs-down. "But", she says after a while, startling me, "Who else is going? I'm curious."

"Well, Sokka, Aang-"

"Of course."

"Ty Lee", I continue, ignoring her teasing. "Azula, Mai, Haru, Jet-"

"Jeez, are taking the whole city with you?"

"-and I think Zuko." She sat straight up, the pillow falling to the ground. An almost dreamy look came over her eyes, but she quickly shook it off.

"... M'kay. I'll go", she says so nonchalant, it's suspicious.

I narrow her eyes at her, already knowing why she changed her mind so quickly. "Oh, why the sudden change of heart?"

Toph gets up and bruhes off her shirt. "Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to go to the mall?" I smile up at her.

"'Kay, let's get the others." I get up and follow her lead.

"I'm goin' out", she yells to her parents, who are hardly ever home.

"Why don't you ever ask permission to go somewhere? You just walk out the house?"

She shrugs. "Habit, I guess."

* * *

**I know, I know. Super weak. Just wanted to try a contest, and the plot sounds easy enough to do, so I gave it a shot.**

**This is for TwilightRose2's August contest, and I don't own Avatar. Millionaires do.**

**No flames, but criticism is welcomed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Whoops! Totally forgot to add this:

_This month's is something easy and fun. The gAang gets stuck in the mall for one whole night. It's your choice whether the stores are open or closed or if there's anyone else there. But there's a twist, this isn't just a simple fun overnight trip. I want mystery! Danger! Maybe even a murder? It's all up to you.:D_

**The rules are:**

_No sex scenes_

_One-shot or multichaptered_

_AU_

_Someone must say this sentence: "Okay, let's split up and search for clues."_

_It must have mystery. MUST._

Chapter Two

-Toph Bei Fong-

Well, here we are. Me, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Azula, Ty Lee, Haru and Jet. All stuffed into Sokka's tiny ass toy car that miraculously passes as a sports ultility vehicle... In the middle of summer, and let me tell you, it's starting to stink. Literally.

"Sokka, really. What possessed you to volunteer to drive us to the mall", Jet asks, his voice really saying 'what the hell is wrong with you?'.

"Hey, no one else offered", Sokka tries to argue from behind the wheel, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ty Lee offered to take her hippie van", I add, past the point of pissed. Sokka is up front driving (despite everyone's objections), Katara called shotgun, Aang, Ty Lee, Haru and Mai are crammed in the middle row thingy, and Zuko, Jet and I are in the back row. And you know what makes this situation even better? I'm in the middle! Yay!... That was sarcasm. But... at least I'm sitting next to Zuko. And I don't deny that I like the guy. A lot. That's all I'm saying.

"Well, she lost the rock, paper scissors as to who drives us."

"But you cheated", Ty Lee interjects. I guess I'm not the only one peeved.

"I did not! Paper covers scissors, that's that."

"What! But you-" Ty Lee turns to Katara, "How can you stand living with him?"

"Eh, you get use to it. It's acquired." Sokka glares at Katara, then looks back to the road. "Hey, did you guys hear?"

"'Bout what", Haru asks.

"There's some crazed killer on the loose. I wasn't really paying attention-"

"His nam is Koh", I blurt out without thinking. Everyone turns to look at me. "What? I heard the story, too. Like I said, his name is Koh, famously known as the Face Stealer, he broke out of prison in Tennessee, and he's heading to a major city, but police can't get to him."

"You really pay attention", Zuko states. I blush a bit, but I don't think anyone is paying attention.

"Which mall we goin' to", Aang inquires.

"The one at the Four Nations plaza."

"That huge gigantic one", Ty Lee exclaims.

"That's the one", Katara answers.

"Does it have a GameStop", Sokka asks.

"Does it have Sanrio", Ty Lee asks.

"Does it have Hot Topic", Mai's monotone voice asks, speaking for the first time.

"Does it have an off button so you all can shut up", Azula barks.

"I know it doesn't have that", I say, making the whole car shake with laughter, even earning a chuck from Azula and Mai.

For a while we just drive in silence, until Sokka annouces, "Well, we're here!"

* * *

**WHOO!! I totally rock for having the next chapter up so soon. And I promise the next chapter will be longer, and we'll learn more about Koh:The Face Stealer. **

**Dedicated to TwightRose2's contest, and to me, cause this is the fastest I have ever updated!... I think.:)**

**I don't own nothin, quit remindin' me!**

**P.S.: In this story, Ty Lee is not an idiot. Just wanted to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-Zuko Sozin-

B. O. R. I. N. G.

What does it spell? Boring.

I am so bored right now. If Toph and Jet weren't sitting with me, I'd go crazy. All my sister, Katara and Ty Lee are talking about is clothes. Don't they have anything better to do? I know. They can _shut up._

"Well, we're here", Sokka annouces like we're all blind. Well, Toph already is. As we start getting out of the car, Toph jumps up.

"Wait! Listen." Sokka turns up the radio, which is currently on some news station. We all listen intently.

"Welcome back to Seattle's number one news radio staion, The White Lotus. Where you can here all the news goin' on", the announcer says. "We're here with Jed Leigh, the warden at Tennessee Federal Prison, the highest secure prison in the United States to date. "Jed?"

"That's my uncle", Mai mutters, monotone completely absent from her voice.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here." His voice sounds tired and wary.

"So, what's the happenings of the prison ever since the infamous serial killer, Koh, escaped?"

"Well, we looked around his cell, which was made of the strongest steel, and we saw that he had made a tunnel. God only knows what he used to penetrate the steel. But, we realized that the tunnel was just a hoax, to distract us from his real escpae route."

"And, how did you find the real escape route?"

"Well, first we went into the tunnel to see if it led outside the cell. It was dug only halfway. We checked out the perimeter and after a while of searching, we found out how he escaped." A solemn pause occurs.

"What did you find", the host asks curiously, breaking the silence.

The warden takes a regretful sigh. "Let me explain why Koh was taken to prison in the first place. We all know that he is an infamous serial killer, and his victims... They added up to 657." We all gasp, Toph letting out a murmer none of us can hear.

"Oh my God", the host whispers. "And this all spans over a course of twenty years?"

"Yes, but the number of people was not what I was going to mention... It was the manner he killed them."

"And, how did he kill them?"

"... His nickname was The Face Stealer... he would slice off his victim's face, and make a mask out of it."

Silence...

"Well, the night he escaped", the warden continues,"there were two officers working patrol near his cell. Reports say that the officers heard something from the other side of the corridor where his cell was located... There was a pool of blood outside his cell. They entered his cell to see if he was injured. Somehow the door closed and locked behind them, and they were ambushed from above. We believe he placed himself there. Well, the guards were dead when we found their bodies but... their faces were gone." We all sit there in a daze.

"Is there any new evidence on his location?"

"Actually, yes. There is speculation that he is headed to Canada." Everyone in the car pales. "But we don't know what city."

"Thank you for coming on here today. Next up, we have-" Sokka turns off the car.

Katara is the first one to speak up for what seems like forever. "It doesn't mean he's coming here to Vancouver. Maybe Toronto." She says what we want to hear, but we're all still scared as hell.

"Ugh, I need a light", I mumble as I crawl out of the car. I reach into my back pocket and get a cigarette and my lighter. I light it up as Toph and Jet head my way. Sometimes I think Toph has a thing for Jet. I mean, they're always hanging out together... But she called him a bastard and punched him in the face, so probably not. Also, Jet's dating Mai and I know he won't cheat on her. I told him what happened when I did.

I look at Katara. She's pretty, with her cocoa skin and long brown hair, but she's not really my type. 'Sides, she's dating that little booger, Aang. I think he copies me sometimes. He grew out his hair and dyed it a dark brown that's close to black, which is the same hair color as mine. I swear, he's such a little puke. But, he's like a brother to me, in a weird way. Sokka? He's a fruit loop... I mean, I think he's gay. He doesn't have a girlfriend, well, not since that Suki chick. But, she looked like a dude though, so she doesn't counts.

Mai, she's pretty, but I realized she wasn't my type either. She was just too emo. I'm labeled emo, too, but it's two different things to be called something and to be it. Ty Lee... she creeps me out. 'Nough said. Azula's pretty, I mean my whole family is good looking, she just needs to stop acting so damn bitchy. Haru... Gay... That leaves us with...

Toph... She's pretty, really pretty. Like I don't know how, but she is. And I don't know why I think she's pretty, I guess I like her smile...

"Creepy about that Koh dude, huh", Jet remarks.

"Yeah, scary", I scoff while rolling my eyes. I take a drag from my cigarette.

"You think he's headed to Vancouver", Toph asks, a worried expression crossing her face.

"Nah, you heard Katara. And there's more people in Toronto." I start smirking at her. "What you scared", I taunt. Jet starts snickering.

Toph starts blushing. "Well, I'm not scared, per say. I'm just a little unsettled." She turns to me. "And don't tell me you aren't creeped out."

"No, I'm not."

"I can tell you're lying", she says in a singy song voice.

Oh, I forgot to mention she can tell when people are lying. She says if they're lying, their voice wavers and their breathin gets unsteady. Sometimes it is really annoying.

"And I can tell you're annoying", I say back in the same sing song voice.

Toph opens her mouth to say something, but Sokka beats her to the punch. "Come on, guys!"

"Hey, what time does the mall close", Toph asks as we make our way to the mall entrance.

"Uhh..." I glance at my watch. "About three hours. Why?"

"I don't think that's enough time for them", Toph says, nodding her head to Katara, Azula and Ty Lee. They glare at us while we laugh. Once we're inside the mall, everyone is in awe, including Toph.

To say that the mall is gigantic would be an understatement. The mall is like brand new, only six months old. I heard there's like 166 stores in here. We head to a directory, and there's a Braille one, too. Toph feels over it with her hand, and starts grinning. "Well, I found some stores I'll stop by."

Everyone looks over it and find stores of their own. We decide to split into groups and meet back near the fountain that's located at the entrance. Katara, Azula and Ty Lee go off together, Aang, Jet and Sokka in a group, and me and Toph. The other groups leave, leaving me and Toph alone. We stand there for a while.

"So, uh", she starts rubbing her neck, "we can go to your stores first."

"Um, m'kay." We stand there for a minute, then I suddenly blurt out, "Well, ladies first."

Toph starts laughing, but starts walking. I run to catch up to her. I can mentally slap myself on the forehead, but it's kinda worth it to see her smile.

* * *

**Oi vey, that sucked!**

**Too much OOCness. **

**Now, you all knew that I would stick in some sappy stuff. It was gonna come sooner or later.**

**I thinkit was sorts good, but I'll let y'all be the judge of that. So review, no flames, you know the drill.**

**Don't own nothin'. Yeesh...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-T.F.S.-

It is so good to be back outside.

Mm, I'm completely relishing this moment. Haven't seen grass in years, it's so refreshing. To see all the happiness in the air, in the animals, in people...

All those... Potential masks, just waiting to be carved...

I have an addiction, if you haven't noticed. To making masks. I'm just making art. I'm not hurting anyone... well, I guess I am. Hmm Hmm. It was just an act of impulse the first time I made one, but that was a long time ago...

As I drive through the countryside, just taking it all in, I can't help but feel slightly empty. Besides those two guards, I haven't made a mask in years. I've made plenty of practice ones, thousands really, but I've made only 657 devine masks, masks that make you go speechless. Just nine to go...

You see, I have a sort of goal, to make 666 masks before I die, and to be frank, I've been out of practice. Why 666? My lucky number. Technically, six is my lucky number but 666 just sounds so lucky I thought it'd be even better.

My peers at the facility I've checken out of are all good material to make some masks, but I need a fresh canvas. You can't create a masterpiece on spoiled paper, you see. So, I'm just driving right now, searching for inspiration...

It seems I'm near the Canadian border. I've never made a foreign mask before... I think I'll try it.

I need music. Something to give me drive. The car I borrowed is a BMW, and a rather nice once, might I add. Oh, but it is severly lacking any good radio stations. Oh yes! I've remembered! I always have music with me. I search through the bag that is sitting in the passenger seat, moving previous masks out of the way of my search. I feel something smooth at the bottom, which I pull out and identify as my CD with some of my favourite songs.

I pop it in the drive, and go straight to track number six. As the classical music fills the vehicle, I can't help but feel a slight euphoria. Debussy, Clair de Lune, my favourite song. Mmmmmm... I check the navigation in the car's system and scan the vincinity I'm in. I seem to be near Tacoma, a city near Vancouver British Columbia. The name Tacoma does have 6 letters, but Vancouver has so many canvases... I'll go to Vancouver. I think I'll have good luck there...

I humm along to the piano, thinking about an old game I used to play as a child... I'm sure it was called Ring Around the Rosie. Falling to the ground, laughing, smiling, enjoying life...

Ah, that was the life...

Oh, what's this? A hitch hiker? Hmm, this is a wonderful time to get some practice in...

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down..._

XXXXX

-Toph Bei Fong-

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did."

"Awesome", I breath. Zuko's telling me about this one time he stole some swords from this guy. It sounds so cool. I stop walking, the Tilly's and Zumiez bags still hanging from my wrist. "What time is it?"

Zuko checks his watch, a grave look shadowing his face. "Almost 10:30. About fifteen minutes til."

"We have to meet the others", I pratically shout, starting to freak out. We start running towards the side of the mall we came in. "How long have we been shopping?"

"Almost two hours", Zuko says through breaths. We keep running, also noticing how there's hardly any people...

We stop running but start speed walking. "How comes there's no people?"

"My guess is that since it's almost closing time, everyone's left." He takes out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call Azula." He dials her number, then he starts murmmering. "Don't wo- don't worry, we'll get you guys them we'll find them." He his phone, then turned to me. "Haru and Ty Lee are gone... they just vanished."

"What do you mean 'just vanished'? Nobody just vanishes."

"Azula said Ty Lee went to the bathroom, and Haru went with her."

"And they can't find them", I ask, my heart starting to feel heavy.

"Yeah... We should go find Azula and Katara, Aang Sokka and Jet, then we'll search for Haru and Ty Lee." Zuko grabs my hand, and I almos faint. "Come on, we hve to hurry." We start running towards the entrance. "I told Azula to call Sokka to tell him to meet us at the entrance." Once we're around the corner, I hear whispering. Everyone, except Ty Lee and Haru, are at the entrance.

"We're locked in", Katara whispers, her eyes as wide as plates.

"What? What do yo mean", I ask.

"She means we tried to check if they went back to the car", Azula explains, her expression a mixture of exasperation and worry. "When we tried opening the door, we saw that it's locked from the outside."

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMY-"

"Sokk, shut up", Jet shouts at the now panicking Sokka. Sokka stares at Jet for a moment, then goes back to screaming. Jet looks around, then turns to Azula. "Wait, where's Mai", he says, starting to worry about his girlfriend. Azula and Katara look around the room.

"Where is she? She was here a moment ago."

"Okay, I guess we have to find all three of them", I say, feeling saddened.

"Okay, let's split up and search for clues", Aang remarks.

"Wait, split up", Katara asks incredulously. "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, this mall is huge, we shouldn't risk getting separated."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Katara", Azula says.

"Well, we should still search for clues", Aang says. "Ty Lee has her phone, right?"

"Yeah, so does Haru and Mai", Azula says.

"Okay, Sokka you try Haru. Jet, call Mai. And Azula, Ty Lee."

They start getting out their phones and follow Aang's instructions.

"Ugh, I have no signal", Sokka mutters.

"Neither do I. My phone's actually dead", Azula states.

"Wait!" Jet's face lights up. We all crown around him, waiting. "Let me put it on speakerphone." He presses a button, then we all hear ringing, then finally someone answers.

"Hello", Mai's voice rings out, no monotone. It is replaced with fear.

"Mai! Oh my God!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Mai!"

"Where are you", Jet asks in a calm voice, but it wavers just the tiniest bit.

"I... don't know. I was trying to find you and I got lost... But I think I'm near the Forever 21 stor-" Silence, then we hear a struggle, and finally a blood curdling scream.

"Mai!!", Jet screams. Next thing we know we hear whistling. It sounds like...

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket filled with posies_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down..._

* * *

**WHOO!! I DID IT!! I DID IT!! I DID IT!!**

**That was probably the best chapter yet. Originally I was gonna post it yesterday, but I tuned it up. Was this good? LET ME KNOW!!**

**No flames, **

**Not mine,**

**No nothin'...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

-Mai Leigh-

Oh my God, where are they?!

I have been looking for them like forever! Where the hell are they?!... I'm panicking now...

I head over to a store called Forever 21, and wait. Not long after, my phone starts ringing. Moonlight Sonata fills the air. I put it to my ear."Hello?"

"Mai! Oh my God! Where are you?" I recognize the voice: Jet.

"I... don't know... I was trying to find and I got lost... But I think I'm near the Forever 21 stor-"... I hear someone behind me. I turn around.

A man. A man with a pinstripe suit on, a black bowler hat and... make up, done to look like a Japanese geisha. He has a satisfying smirk on his hideous face. Just as fast as I noticed his presence, he charges for my phone, then he hits me on the head with what felt like a iron rod. I let out an ear piercing scream, then fall to the floor. As my head fills up with excruciating pain, and my vision tinting to darkness, I could only hear the faint whistling of Ring Around the Rosie...

* * *

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down..._

Over and over I hear that stupid tune. I start waking up, and my head feels like there's a giant boulder and a raging fire in my head at the same time. And the whistling's not very helpful.

"Oh God, will you shut up already", I yell at no one in particular, completely forgetting my situation. My eyes get adjusted to the dimly lit room I'm in, then everthing starts flooding back: the radio, the whistling, The Face Stealer. It looks like I'm in a basement, or a cellar(same thing, really), and there's a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I try reaching for it, why I don't know, and I realize I'm tied to a chair. My feet and arms straddled to the chair, I writhe around, desperate to escape. Suddenly, I hear a high pitched laugh behind me... Koh.

"Oh, look. You have awaken." He stands up, towering over me. "I believe we have not been properly introduced." He tips his bowler and takes a deep bow, as if he's greeting royalty. "My name is Koh, nicknamed The Face Stealer." He leans back up. "And, you are?"

I just glare at him.

"Hm. You teenagers. Always sulking and rebelling. I'm terribly glad I've never fathered children." He chuckles at his own joke. He starts waking around the room, all the while my eyes following. His painted face turns to business again. "You are most likely wondering why you are here, correct? Well, to be frank, I need your help." He stops walking and turns to me. "I am in reach of a certain goal I would like to achieve, but I can't do it alone. I plan to make 666 masks until I die, which will most likely be soon since I am assigned to the electric chair if I am returned to prison. But, like I said, I cannot achieve this alone. I need nine more masks to reach 666, and I was drawn to this mall."

"How did you know there were still people in here", I ask, forgetting fear, curiosity moving in.

"Ah, that is a good question. I was travelling to find some people, but as you can tell, it is nearly 1 a.m., and most people are dead asleep at this hour. But, what caugt my attention was manic screaming. I believe it was the words 'Oh my God' said over and over, or something along the lines of that." I remember. Someone was screaming, most likely Sokka, like they've gone mad.

"Well, aren't you gonna kill me now? Are you gonna do it or what?"

"Hm, defiance. Cute." He leans near me, grabbing my face with one hand. He turns my face right then left, examining it. "Yes, you'll do fine", he says, more to himself than me. He lets go, then turns away from me. "And no, I do not intend to start right now. I want my material to be fresh."

"You're a murderer, not an artist! How can you live with yourself", I say, my voice a low growl.

He frowns at me. "Well, you don't have to be rude about it. Humph", he says, turns around yet again. "Oh, if you get bored and wish to leave, don't even think about it. Above your head right now is a suspended cable and attached to it is a sack of bricks. If you move the tiniest bit away from the rope that the chair is sitting on, you will have chosen your own demise." I look down to see the rope, then up to see a bag. No foolin'. "Oh", he says suddenly, "Don't worry, you won't be alone. I'll get your friends so we can have one big get together." He smiles, then opens the door. Before closing it, he whispers" Ta-ta..."

* * *

-Haru Dow-

"Haru, I'm getting scared." Ty Lee's grey eyes start filling with tears.

"Don-don't worry, we'll find them." I take her hand, and we start making our through the vast hallways. After what seems like hours, we try to find our way to an exit. I push on the door. Locked.

"Dammit!" I put my head in my hands. "That's the third door we tried." I look at Ty Lee. "Still no bars?"

She glances her Razr. "Nothing", she mutters. We look at each other a long time, for hat seems like forever. Sometimes I don't understand why I was blessed with someone as great as Ty Lee. She's witty and intelligent, yet a little airheadish, but it evens out to a perfect balance. She's beautiful, with her chocolate brown hair and pale, fair skin, and her eyes... I could look into them forever. And, she can take care of herself: Black-belt. Ty Lee is just the best thing in my life, I wouldn't know what to do without her. She notices that I'm staring at her. She smiles. "What?"

"Nothing", I say, still basking at her beauty, "You're just so beautiful." I walk towards her, and she walks toward me. I take her in my arms, and look down at her.

"I love you..."

"I love you, to-" A scream pierces the air. Ty Lee instinctively grabs my arm. We look out into the dimness, most of the lights being turned off at closing time. Despite the darkness, I see a speck, it looks like a t.v. screen. "Come on", I say, my eyes following the light." Ty Lee lingers behind. I look back at her.

"I... think we should stay here, until someone finds us."

"But, Ty, that could be hours later, and maybe someone is over there." With much reluctance, she followed my lead. A moment later, we find ourselves at an electronics store. "Hello", I call out.

"Shh! Don't let anyone hear us!"

"Uh, that's kinda the point."

"I don't have a good feeling about this... I feel like we're being watched. Like, from the shadows..."

"Ty, now you're just being paranoid. The only people ere besides us are our friends, whom we have not found yet."

"But still..." Ty Lee sniffs. She starts wandering around the store, me right behind her. I will never admit it, but I'm pretty freaked out, too. But I can't let my girlfriend know that. If she did she would go balli-

"And remember to lock your doors, windows or any other entries into your home." A reporter stands outside a police station on a big screen t.v. "Do not let your children wander off, the infamous killer Koh has been sited in this area." I look closer at the screen. The police station the reporter is...Vancouver Police Department. My heart skips six beats. "And do not approach him, he is extremely violent, and not in his right mind-" The t.v. screen completely turns to black, leaving us in darkness...

"Well, that's quite rude", a voice says through the darkness. I squint my eyes to see a figure in a pinstripe siut and a black bowler hat witha sadistic grin on his painted face. "I prefer the term 'mentally troubled', thank you very much." Ty Lee turns toward the man, a look of pure of horror on her face. "Salutations." He bows. "Allow me to introduce myself..."

* * *

Bleh, would've been loads better, but I wanted to get a chapter up soon. Expect another chapter this weekend. A long, scary chapter, I pwomise. :)

Don't own nothin. I know the drill...


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning: some language in this chapter.)

Chapter Six

-Jet Wilson-

"Oh my God..." Azula is pacing around the room, a look of worry and horror on her pale face. Aang has his arms around Katara, whose silent tear drops drench her blouse.

"We have to find her", I say, my mind made up.

"Whoa, Jet, slow down", Toph says. "We don't even know where she is, and we don't know... what happened..." Zuko stands next to her, a protective hand on her shoulder.

"We have to do something." I stand up. "We should split into two groups."

"Wait", Azula interrupts, "Shouldn't we look for Haru and Ty Lee, too?" Her bottom lip trembles.

I think for a little while. "Yeah, good idea. Maybe they found all each other."

"I hope so", Zuko whispers to himself.

"So it's settled. Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko, go look for Haru and Ty Lee." I turn to Sokka and Azula, who are staring at each other. "You two", I point to them, "Come with me."

"Sokka..." Katara runs to her brother, who scoops her up in a hug. "I don't know why, but I feel like I'll never see you agai-"

"Don't say that", Sokka reassures her. "Once we find everyone, we'll meet here, okay? Remember that." They separate, both with strong looks on their faces. But, their eyes give them away.

Zuko and Azula mimic Sokka and Katara, promising they'll each see the other later. I've always known that Azula and Zuko never got along, almost hating one another. But, they seem to really care for each other, but they just don't show it. Everyone says their goodbyes for now, then we part our ways.

"Well, let's start at the Forever 21", I say, but all that I'm met with is silence. I look back to see Azula and Sokka marching solemnly, but I notice that they are holding each others hands. I keep my observation to myself.

Once we approach the store, I see a shiny black object on the ground. I run up to it, instantly recognizing it as Mai's Trio. Mai never goes anywhere without it. This immediately plants the idea in my head that there must have been foul play. I glance around to tell the others of my discovery, then I notice a peculiar smell in the air. Sokka and Azula seem to notice it as well. I think hard to identify the scent. It smells metallic and rusty, like iron in the rain. I look around for the source, then my face pales.

A pool of blood glistens in the moonlight from the sky light above.

"Oh my God", Azula shrieks, turning away. Sokka's face morphs into fear, then he looks away as well. I only stare into the crimson liquid, my mind wondering what has happened here. Mai, where are you?

* * *

-Zuko Sozin-

We walk in silence, our minds in different places. Toph seems to be listening to the area, and Katara must be thinking about where everyone is, and if they're safe. I have a feeling that Aang and I are wondering the same thing: Will we ever get out of here? Alive?

"Guys", Toph says, breaking the icy silence. "I hear someone..." We all stay quiet, trying to hear what Toph has heard. More silence fills the air, then something catches my attention...

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down..._

Whistling. The whistling we heard before Mai... vanished. I start looking around frantically, trying to find the sadistic whistling.

"Guys, I hear whistling..."

"That you do, my friend", a chilling voice stabs through the silence, "that you do." Katara gasps, gripping Aang's arm for dear life. Toph inches closer to me, sliding her hand into mine.

A figure steps into the dim light of the windows. A man dressed in a suit and a bowler. The disturbing part of his appearance was his face, donned to resemble a geisha. A malicious smirk makes its way onto his face. "Are you, by chance, looking for your friends?" A vein in Aang's neck throbs.

"What the hell did you do with them", Toph screams at him, watery tears dripping down her face.

"Relax, relax. They're perfectly fine. I asked them if they would like to help me with an... art project. With reluctance, they agreed, and they asked me if I could fetch you. To assist us." He smiles. My blood boils.

"Where are they", Katara growls.

"Like I said, relax. Won't you help us? I need six more helpers. And they are four of you."

Toph squeezes my hand. "He's lying...", she whispers without moving her mouth.

"You sure", I ask, mimicking her mannerisms.

"He's lying", she repeats, "And smell the air. Doesn't it smell like blood?" My eyes instantly look him over. He looks clean cut, but there is a red smudge on his vest. Blood.

"We'll never go with you", Aang declares. "And you better tell us where our friends are."

"And stick to the truth", Toph adds. "I know if you are lying, and I know you already have."

The man sighs. "Fine. What would you like to know?"

"Who are you", I ask.

"My name is Koh, famously known as the Face Stealer." We all pale.

"Wh-what are you doing here", Toph chokes out.

"I am here to create nin masks."

"Where are our friends?"

"Mai, I believe her name is, is fine, just tied up in a death trap. And the girl with brown hair and the boy with the mustache, they're dead." We all let out a pained gasp. They're dead... we're too late...

"He's not lying", Toph says, her eyes releasing tear after tear. Aang and Katara hold each other. We all stand there, horror struck. "You son of a bitch! You fuckin' bastard", Toph screams, her voice cracking.

"Now, there's no need for name calling", Koh states.

"He's lying, he's lying", Aang repeats to himself.

"No I'm not", Koh says. "Take a look yourself." He tosses two spheres to us. They both land in front of us, faces up. Haru and Ty Lee. Their eyes are gouged out, and their mouths sewn shut. Katara lets out a scream, and Toph a soft whimper. Blind or not, she's still scared.

"Not my best work, I'm afraid. I was rushed."

"Why would you do this", I ask, my anger dissolving, turning to fear and sadness.

"Well, why not", the Face Stealer counters. "I didn't want to kill them yet, but they gave me no other choice."

"I'll show you why not", Toph growls, taking a few staggering step forward. I grab her shoulder. "Let go of me, Zuko!"

"Wait", Katara says. She takes a step forward, her eyes wet with tears but as hard as diamonds. "Are you... are you going to kill us, too", she asks in a small voice, barely over a whisper.

"Yes, yes I am." He chuckles a little.

"Can we have a moment, though, please? To say our goodbyes?"

"... I suppose I'll allow it. But don't dilly dally, please." He turns around and takes a few steps back to gives us some privacy.

We huddle together.

"Does he have a gun", Toph asks.

"I don't see one, but I bet he does have one", Katara answers, her voice heavy.

"What are we going to do", I asks, tears moistening my face.

"Well, the reality is that we can't all escape", Katara explains, even though she doesn't want to. "But, maybe two of us can. We can make a distraction, but we'll be sacrificing ourselves."

"No way", Aang disagrees. "We can't leave anyone behind."

"We don't have a choice", Toph muses. "We have to contact the police somehow, and none of our phones are working." Toph turns to Aang. "If he has not found them yet, don't you want to save the others? There's a chance that they're still alive, and we can save them, but we would have to sacrifice ourselves." Aang thinks for a moment.

"Tick-tock", Koh shouts.

"Well, I guess I'll go... Who'll go with me though", Aang asks.

"I'll go with you", Katara declares.

"No", Toph and I say at the same time.

"No, we're going to go."

"No", I say. "... I'll be one that goes."

"If you're going to go, Zuko, I'm going with you."

"No, you two won't do this." Katara turns to Aang. "We'll be together whatever happens." She takes his hand. "Forever."

"No, you-"

"Our decision is made", Katara retorts, glaring at Toph and me. I sigh.

"I never told any of you guys, but I love you all, so much", I choke out.

"We love you too." We all embrace each other, never wanting to let go. We separate, then walk to our original spots. Toph and I hold each others hands so tight I thought she would break my hand. Aang and Katara were holding hands as well. Koh smiles at us.

"Ah, young love. So refreshing."

"Fuck you", Toph growls, her voice not breaking for a second.

"So", I ask, trying to create a diversion", where are you going to take us?"

"Oh, I'm just going to take you to the basement here and create art." He chuckles darkly.

"How can you live with yourself", Katara says, disgust in her voice. "You disgust me. Don't you have a conscience?"

"Well, I do. But it is severely lacking." He chuckles again. I glance at Toph, who gives me the smallest nod. I pray Koh didn't see it. I glance at Aang and Katara, who nod to me also. We're ready.

"Well, let's-" Aang and Katara dart forward jumping over a nearby bench and making their way down a hallway. As they disappear out of sight, Koh mumbles something and reaches into his jacket pocket. He unveils a silver hand pistol, and jogs to the hallway Aang and Katara went down. He lifts up his arm and aims, but we don't see where he's aiming since Toph and I don't see where he's aiming since we stayed in our places. I see him twitch his finger, ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!!", Toph screams.

... Two gunshots ring through the corridor, then two thuds...

Koh sighs. "I was really trying to avoid that." Koh puts his gun away. "Now, you two stay put. I'm going to retrieve your friends." He disappears down the hallway. Without thinking, Toph and I dart out the opposite hallway. We keep running for what felt like forever, not stopping until we reach an exit. I frantically push on the door. Then I hear something in the door click, and the door swings open. I look at Toph, and she looks at me, her eyes just an inch off. I reach for her hand, she reaches for mine and we run into the night...

* * *

-Sokka Kuruk-

We hear two gunshots.

"What was that", I ask, panic in my voice.

"We have to get outta here", Azula says.

"No! Not until we find Mai", Jet argues. Azula stays quiet. I know this isn't the best time, but Azula is really pretty. Sure she can be bitchy and prudish sometimes, but who isn't?

"Wait", Jet says suddenly. "Lsten..." We stay quiet, straining our ears to hear what Jet heard. We hear something that sounds like screaming, screeching really, then the screaming turns to yells.

"JET! JET! ANYBODY!"

"That's Mai!" Jet runs down the corridor, Azula and I running behind him.

We reach a door that leads to a basement. "Should we go in? It could be a trap", I muse.

"Well, I can go by myself... you two stay out here and look out. He opens the door, and looks back to us. Azula and I stare at him with sad eyes, then he disappears into the darkness. We sit down at a nearby bench, then we hear Jet yell, "It's Mai! I found her!" A few seconds later, we hear a thud and we rush to the door to see Jet and Mai. They both are covered in blood, and their bodies are crushed under a pile of bricks. I hug Azula to my chest so she won't see their lifeless bodies. We cry together, until Azula speaks up.

"Sho-shouldn't we get their bodies?" Her eyes glisten.

"Yeah, we sho-" I stop mid sentence. Azula looks at me, then she listens for something. Faintly, we hear whistling.

"Oh no", Azula whispers. I pull Azula and we run into the dimness. I stop in front of a window and look down. I see two figures running outside. One has black hair and a head band, and the other has a scar.

"Look! It's Toph and Zuko! They got out!" We start running again, trying exits we come across. Azula stops running. "What", I ask.

She starts crying again. "I don't think we're going to make it out of here." Her dark hair must have gotten out of its bun and her hair falls down her back.

"Why do you say that?"

"Face it, Sokka. We're doomed. And if this will be one of the last times we'll be alive-"

"Don't say that!"

"Well", she continues, ignoring me, "I guess right now, I should tell you that I love you."

I'm speechless...

"Well", she asks impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Iloveyoutoo."

"What?"

"I love you too." I walk up to her and kiss her on the lips. "And we should try to get outta here so we can be together." She nods, tears of joy and fear falling down her pale face. We continue trying countless exits, until we find one already open. "Oh my God." We run up to it, then a gunshot causes us to stop right in our tracks.

"Oh dear." A figure steps out of the darkness. What catches my attention was that the figure was holding a hand gun, and he was poiting it straight at us. "I didn't want to kill you all, you forced me."

"All", Azula asks quietly.

"Oh yes, all of you except two who ran out after I shot two down. Cute kids they were, one had beautiful blue eyes..."

Katara.

"And a boy was with her, shaggy brown hair and an orange jacket... Oh, I completely forgot about Haru and Ty Lee! I believe that was what their names were. And that boy and Mai... what a shame."

A coy smile appears on his face. "Well, before I get down to business, I should explain what I am about. I intend to create nine masks before I die, which I believe will be soon, and I found ten people here. So I set out to get you all... but, apparently four of your friends are dead, and two escaped. But, no matter. You two will be lovely masks. And if you are thinking I am going to kill you right now, I'm not. I don't like my victims dead. I like to work on them while they're ripe." He smiles more. "So, if you two do not wish to die this moment, follow me."

He turns around and starts walking away, but we don't follow. He notices this. "What? You want to stay here? Or would you perhaps want to run out right now? Go ahead. Run." Azula and I look at each other. "Go on. No one will stopping you." We hang around for one more second, then we shoot out through the door. I look back for one second, then to my horror I see him lift his pistol and aim at us. I grab Azula's hand, and before I know it, gunshots ring through the air. I feel nothing for a moment, and we fall down to earth.

Before I drift into darkness, I see Koh standing over my body. "Except me", he whispers before he places the gun barrel to my head...

* * *

-Aang Gyago-

I dart forward, Katara at my side. We leap over a bench, and I find it a miracle I didn't trip. I look back briefly at Toph and Zuko, but Katara yanks me down a hallway.

"Come on", she hisses at me. We keep sprinting. Once we're mid way through the hall, we stop and look back to see if we're being followed. My heart skips a beat when I see Koh step in the entrance of the hall and raises his arm.

"NO!!", I hear Toph scream.

I look at Katara and she looks at me. I mouth, "I love you", and she does the same. Before he pulls the trigger, Katara and I run into each others arms so we would die together...

And we did...

* * *

-Ty Lee Hack-

"The name is Koh, most commonly known as the Face Stealer, at your service." He chuckles.

"Haru", I whisper, my hands a vice grip around his arm. Haru is death quiet.

"Not talkative folks, eh", Koh inquires. "No matter. You can talk when you feel like it. Now, might I ask you of something?"

We remain quiet.

"I was hoping if you would help me create some masks, and I was wondering if you would provide me with material." I don't listen to him, just analyzing our situation. Haru and I are face to face with a mass murderer, and chances are, were going to die. Option A: We go with this psycho, and we die. Option B: We fight. And, probably die... It's worth a try. I tug on Haru's sleeve and look at him, then glance at Koh, then back at him. He understands, and he blinks at me. He's with me. I step away from Haru. "So, what do you say", Koh asks.

I dart forward at lightning speed, while Haru reaches for his pocket knife. Koh sees his movement and whips out a knife of his own. I shoot my hand forward, hoping I won't miss his face. But, before I can process anything, an immense pain fills my chest. I feel like my stomach is on fire.

"Ty Lee!" Haru screams. My vision gets blurry, but I see Haru lunge for Koh's throat, but he fails, too. Haru drops next to me, blood emitting from his mouth. I crawl towards him, despite how much pain it causes, and I grab his hand. He looks to me, his eyes expressing how much pain he is in. Koh just observes us, watching closely. Haru starts gasping.

"Shhh, shhh", I tell him lovingly.

He keeps on gasping until actual words forms in his mouth. "I love you."

I sigh. "I love you too." Haru grows still. I feel my heart begining to pump blood slower, then my eyes close, and I breathe my last breath...

* * *

-Mai Leigh-

"JET! JET! ANYBODY!" My voice becomes hoarse, and I eventually lose my voice altogether. How am I going to get someone to save me-

The door swings open. Jet.

"Oh my God", he whispers. "It's Mai! I found her!" He runs up to me and kneels down behind the chair... Oh my God, the bricks!

I start whispering for him to stop, but my voice is too weak. "What", he asks.

"Don't untie the rope", I mumble.

"What", he asks again, but ignores my warnings as he unties me. He yanks me, then I grab his face.

"I love you." This he hears.

"I love you, too-" The bricks pummel down on us. Now both of us lost our voices.

* * *

-Toph Bei Fong-

"We have to go back." I pace back and forth, Zuko staring at me.

"I know..."

"So, we should goo back, right?" Zuko looks away from me. We stopped running once we found a park. Zuko is sitting on a swing.

"Yes, we should, but it's too risky. They're probably all dead right now."

"Stop being negative."

"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic." He turns his head back to me. "Shouldn't we tell the police first, before we do anything?"

"... Yes, but at that rate they **will **be dead." I sit on the swing next to him. "We have to help them."

"I know. But, we might die." I glare at him.

"Yeah, Katara and Aang died, too! To save us! We should at least returnn the favor!"

"... Will we be together?" My face softens.

"Yes." I walk over to him and kiss his lips. We break apart. "We will."

"Always."

"... Always."

* * *

"Where should we start?"

"... I don't know." We walk aimlessly around the mall, searching for at least a hint of our friends' whereabouts.

"Toph..." Zuko's voice becomes high and shrill.

"What? What happened?" Zuko is across the hall, at an open door. I make my way over. My nose is immediately assaulted with a rotting smell. "Ugh, what is that?" Zuko doesn't answer. I put two and two together. "Was that... everyone?" Zuko nods. "Oh my-"

"Surprise!"

Zuko and I whip our heads around to find Koh standing behind us.

"Hello, there. Didn't want to leave yet, I see? Well, don't worry, you'll be here for a long time." He laughs maniacally, his head thrown back. "I thought it was very resourceful of you kids to make that diversion like that. Willing to die for your friends. How noble. Well, as a little reward, I won't kill you now, but I'll let you have a head start, then we'll see where everything goes." He looks at us. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" He laughs some more while we waste no time to run. We make our way to the exit.

"Ah-ah-ah." We turn around. "No leaving the mall, but if you evade me for two hours, you may leave with your faces. If you don't, well..." He chuckles. "Your faces will be magnificent masks." We run past him and run as fast as we can...

-An Hour Later-

We have put some distance between us and Koh. Every time we stop to rest, however, he catches up and we have to continue running. Now, we have found refuge in a fitting room stall in JC Penney.

"Zuko?" He turns towards me.

"Do you think we can make it?"

He checks his watch. "Just an hour left."

"I don't want to run away and be hunted."

"I don't either, but are you really ready to... die?" His voice chokes up on the last part.

"Well, besides you, I have nothing to live for."

"Me neither... Do you want to die, or fight back?"

"... Do you", I ask.

"Whatever you do, I'm behind you 1000. I love you."

"... I love you, too." I get up. "Let's find this mask maker." We make sure he's not near us, and we make our way to the kitchen department...

We leave the store, Zuko and I hand in hand. He slips a knife in my other hand. "Good luck", he mummers in my ear.

* * *

"Koh!", Zuko yells. A fingure steps out of the darkness.

"Yes?" He steps closer.

"... We'll go with you."

"Are you sure? Positive?"

"Yes", I say. "We are tired of running and we are ready for whatever you throw at us."

"And you have thought us through, I'm giving you a choice, you know."

"We are sure. We'll go..."

"Ah, very admirable." He turns, his back to me. "Well, if you're sure, this wa-" I plunge the knife into his neck, blood squirting in all directions. He turns to glare at me, futilely gasping for breath. He grabs his neck, his hands drenched in blood. Zuko grabs the gun Koh dropped, and we back away from the dying man. We remain there until we hear him breathe his last breath, then we turn and walk out of the hallway...

We stop by a bathroom to clean ourselves of the blood, then we "shop" for some new clothes. We pick out some clothes from Tilly's and Zumiez, and we heat up some food and eat at Sbarro's and Subway. We eventually leave the mall and make our way to a bus stop. As we board the bus, other passengers give us odd looks.

"Isn't it a bit late for you two children to be up", an old, frail woman asks. Her voice is not rude, just curious.

"You have no idea what we've been through today", I say, my voice just a whisper. Zuko squeezes my hand, and rubs my back. The old woman nods and turns away. "Zuko?"

"Yeah", he asks, turning to me.

"I think we should go into hiding, lay low for a while."

"That's a good idea. One day, we can see our families, but we should be inconspicuous." We smile at each other. I lay my head on his shoulder, the bumpy bus rocking me to sleep...

--

I dream of a little girl who is playing with her friends, games like tag, hide-and-seek, duck-duck goose. One of the children wants to play Ring Around The Rosy, but the little girl doesn't want to play, but she does anyway. They all join hands and start singing the song.

_Ring around the rosy_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down._

The little girl never gets up.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! PARTY!! (does robot) THIS SHIZA CRAZY!**

**Ugh, that was fun to write, but I had to go back and get rid of stuff and think it through, which is something I tend not to do when I write.**

**I might make a sequel about Toph and Zuko's lives after that, but just maybe. I'm gonna start a new story.**

**Thank you all so much, especially for everyone who reviewed. This was so fun. :)**

**DON'T OWN NOTHING! GOD!**


End file.
